Siblings
by Jesusseeker1
Summary: The bladers themselves are known. Their families aren't as popular. But what if the bladers themselves don't even known their families exist? Who will react and how? Read to find out.
1. Stormy

**Seeker: So this is a collab between me and Samuraipegasus12.**

**Samurai: Yup! That's right! This story has a bunch of OCs in it (created by me and Seeker) and it has a new...**

**Seeker: -clamps hand over sister's mouth- Quiet! Anyways, this chapter is a story in itself, but is apart of a bigger story that will make more sense later. Samurai! Do the disclaimer!**

**Samurai: -peels Seeker's hand off of mouth- Jesusseeker1 and Samuraipegasus12 do not own MFB! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, he's never met me before," a fifteen year old girl stated. Her fiery red hair was pulled back in a braid that reached the middle of her back while her golden-brown eyes flickered questioningly. She wore a red t-shirt that had a storm cloud with a yellow lightning bolt printed on it, skinny jeans, white sneakers, and a wide brown belt for her bey gear. A yellow headband held all but her bangs back with an orange profile of a phoenix centered on it. "He might not even like me."

A tall man with equally fiery red hair and golden-brown eyes smiled fondly at the girl. "Audra, his opinion of you can't be bad because he doesn't even know you exist. Besides, you're a blader. With that fact alone, he'll accept you."

Audra smiled grimly as she looked down at the ground. "I hope so," she whispered.

* * *

"Pegasus! Cosmic Tornado!" Gingka yelled, unleashing his special move.

Zero yelped as his Ifrit was blown out of the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen! As expected, the Legendary Blader of Autumn, Gingka Hagane himself, has breezed his way through this tournament with another incredible win!" DJ yelled.

The crowd roared with excitement as the blader grinned and waved before he walked over to Zero, grabbing Ifrit on the way. After placing the bey in his hands, Gingka whispered in the young blader's ear.

Giving the Legend a broad grin, Zero nodded before he whipped out his launcher and launched high up into the air.

The crowd watched in confusion as the bey rose higher and higher while the bey's spirit erupted into existence. Ifrit roared before Pegasus suddenly appeared beside it, their armor gleaming in the bright light before they clashed, creating several explosions in the air that closely resembled fireworks.

The two bladers watched with wide grins on their faces as the crowd sighed in pure bliss at the sight of the red and blue explosions. Gingka then leaned towards Zero as the Ifrit wielder caught his bey.

"Can you do a back flip?" Gingka asked.

Zero pulled back slightly in surprise, brow raised curiously. Gingka grinned as he pointed towards Pegasus who stood proudly in spirit form twenty feet away. The bey was motionless, the only sounds coming from it being the swish of its hair thanks to a gentle breeze and a soft nickering as it seemed to be laughing a Gingka.

Gingka glared at the bey, Zero instantly recognizing the telepathic communication the two were having before he nodded at the Legend.

"Then follow me," Gingka whispered before he leapt up into the air from his motionless standpoint. The redhead twirled in the air, doing a perfect somersault until his right palm was square on Pegasus' back with Gingka's body perpendicular to the bey's, his feet high over his head in a perfect one-handed handstand.

Zero stared wide eyed at the trick but smiled when Gingka gave him a reassuring grin from his upside down position as he stretched his hand out towards the younger blader. Giving himself a running start, Zero vaulted into the air, flipped, then found his wrist being suddenly grabbed onto.

The blue eyed blader didn't have a chance to respond before he was suddenly standing on Gingka's feet, seven feet in the air with his hands up high in a v-shape as he panted slightly.

The crowd whooped and cheered at the display of skill while Zero hesitantly waved at them, Gingka chuckling as he petted Pegasus' back affectionately with his free hand.

With a grin Zero finally flipped off of Gingka's feet and safely landed a few yards away while still waving. The redhead then used his hands to walk around on Pegasus for a few moments before finally flipping so that he now sat proudly on the back of his bey.

Chuckling as the Legend also waved at the crowd, Zero teased, "Show off!"

Sending a broad grin to his protege, Gingka laughed, "Yup!"

"You guys are insane! Your pranks on Shinobu and Ren left them trying to get pudding and Jell-O out of their hair for three hours!" Madoka exclaimed as she walked with the two champions towards Bey Park.

The two bladers grinned at each other. "What are we supposed to be? Calm and composed?" Gingka retorted with a laugh.

Madoka opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut it, earning a chuckle from the two. "I suppose not," she admitted with a giggle as they walked through the doors.

Zero instantly raced towards one of the lifts before raising his launcher towards a boy with curly brown hair and green eyes.

"Besides," Gingka continued, glancing every now and then towards the stadium. "Zero deserves a break after that whole thing with the DNA. It kind of freaked him out when…"

"He saw you trapped like that?" Madoka finished, catching the sad look the redhead shot towards the distracted Ifrit blader.

"Yeah, when he saw me." Gingka sighed, looking down at his feet while he shuffled them. He suddenly snapped his head up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Burn Fireblaze! Burning Fire Strike!" a deep voice yelled as an explosion erupted, knocking Zero and his opponent nearly off of their lifts, their beys thrown completely out of the stadium.

"Dad!" Gingka cried as he caught sight of a blonde masked figure who wore a long orange coat as he stood high up in the stands.

After recovering from his fall, Zero along with the rest of the bladers all turned from the masked man to Gingka in shock. "Dad?!"

An orange bey leapt from the clearing dust towards the man's outstretched hand before he jumped so that he stood only a few feet in front of Gingka and Madoka. The two smiled as the masked man unhooked and pulled off his mask, revealing a fiery haired, golden-brown eyed man.

Madoka chuckled as she grinned. "Phoenix," she greeted.

Ryo looked somewhat shocked before he struck a dramatic pose. "That's right! I am the one, the only, the Immortal Phoenix!"

Gingka sweatdropped. "You haven't changed a bit."

The elder redhead turned towards the younger with a huge grin on his face. "The size of my spirit can only grow, but the nature of it will always stay the same," he said as he put his fist to his chest and winked.

Chuckling, Gingka wrapped his arms around Ryo. "I've missed you," he mumbled as the two hugged. After a few moments, the Legend pulled away and eyed his father curiously. "So what brings you to Metal Bey City?"

"Bladers," Ryo replied simply before he turned to face the younger bladers that had gathered around the three adults in a wide semicircle. "My name is Ryo Hagane. You've probably already guessed that I'm Gingka's father."

Zero chuckled as he took a step towards the Fireblaze wielder. "Nice to meet you, sir," he greeted with a grin.

Ryo arched an eyebrow before he turned to his son. "Is this the young man you've been telling me about?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Gingka grinned as he stood beside the two while Madoka tood beside Zero. "Yeah this is Zero Kurogane, Dad. He's an incredible blader," Gingka answered, making Zero blush.

"Yes, I've heard of Zero and his win at Neo Battle Bladers," Ryo said, smiling brightly at the blue eyed blader.

"That's not all though," Gingka continued. "Zero and his friends came to rescue me at the DNA after I got captured."

At this, Ryo whirled on his son, eyes wide. "You were captured by the DNA?" he yelped.

Madoka chuckled as she elbowed Zero in the ribs. "Looks like someone didn't tell his father what he's been up to lately," she whispered to the Ifrit blader. "Let's watch the fun."

"Uh, I uh…" Gingka began nervously.

Ryo crossed his arms over his chest while he raised a brow at his son, waiting for a response.

Sighing heavily, Gingka nodded. "Yeah, I got captured when I was trying to help this young blader who I thought had gotten his bey stolen. I then got trapped and was taken to the DNA where Zero and his friends battled until they found me. After that, us and the top DNA bladers escaped after we defeated Doji again and the building was destroyed."

"Benkei, Tsubasa, and I all flew in on a couple of helicopters and we brought the group back here. Ever since then, Zero and Gingka have become the best of friends and Gingka is always helping to train Zero, his friends, and the other bladers," Madoka finished as she motioned towards the bladers around them, all of which smiled and nodded in agreement.

Ryo shook his head. "I can see you haven't changed either," he sighed.

Grinning, Gingka shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a blader," the Pegasus wielder replied before he grinned. "Come here guys!" Gingka waved towards a group of bladers that had just entered and were watching from the back of the group.

Madoka and Zero's faces lit up when they saw all of Zero's friends, Benkei, and Tsubasa.

"Phoenix?" the two adults asked in surprise.

"How do you know him?" Kite asked, pointing at the redhead who stood next to Gingka.

"He looks a lot like Gingka, don't you think?" Maru whispered to Eight who nodded his head.

"Phoenix is an old friend," Benkei replied as Tsubasa watched the redheaded man.

Ryo smiled. "How's the WBBA doing, Tsubasa?"

"Fine, though not as great as when you were running it," Tsubasa replied with a small smile.

"Wait, he ran the WBBA?" Shinobu asked in surprise.

"I did," Ryo answered before turning to Benkei. "I hear you've opened up a restaurant."

Benkei nodded. "Bull Burger, home of the greatest burgers in the world!"

"I don't doubt that!" Ryo laughed, his deep chuckle instantly putting the still wary bladers at ease.

"He's right, Dad. Benkei makes a mean burger," Gingka added with a grin.

Ren's eyes widened. "He's your Dad?"

Both redheads nodded. "Yup, meet Ryo Hagane, aka the Immortal Phoenix," Gingka said, elbowing his dad in the ribs.

Returning the sharp poke, Ryo shot his son a playful glare before smiling at the bladers. "Who wants to battle?"

"I do!" every young blader in Bey Park yelled as they all whipped out their launchers and pointed them at Ryo.

Turning to his son to help him call them off, Ryo sweatdropped at the sight of Samurai Pegasus' face bolt appearing behind Gingka as the eyes of the Legendary Blader of Autumn gleamed challengingly.

Sighing, the Fireblaze blader stepped up onto one of the lifts before gesturing to the other. "Well let's go!"

Ryo grinned as Gingka pushed Zero towards the opposite lift, the Ifrit wielder looking nervous before he confidently rose up into the air. The remaining bladers all took their stances around the stadium.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it rip!"

As everyone launched, Gingka and Ryo shared a look, and father and son nodded in agreement. Slowing down their rotations, each told their respective beys that this was a half-power battle and that it was a teaching tool for the younger bladers, not a time for them to show off.

In a flash of light, Ren had called out her special move, others quickly following her as they all targeted Burn Fireblaze.

While Gingka listened to his dad effectively block every attack, even at half his normal strength, the Autumn Blader closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall with a small smile on his face.

"Ifrit! Burning Upper!"

Madoka, Tsubasa, and Benkei all laughed as Gingka yelped, his eyes flying open while he jumped away from the wall. "Pegasus!" His bey just barely had enough time to jump over Zero's special move, to the shock of others but to Zero's obvious frustration. It seemed the Neo Battle Bladers champion had experienced this before and had hoped his flames were too high today for Pegasus to jump over. Apparently he was wrong.

Ryo watched in surprise as the beys in the stadium began to be sucked towards the ring of fire that was Samurai Ifrit. Soon all but three were knocked out. "Fireblaze!" the redhead shouted as his bey began to burn brightly.

"Pegasus! Storm Bringer!" The blue synchrome began moving twice as fast as Ifrit, its blue flames quickly overpowering the red and orange ones until they completely enveloped the entire stadium.

"Ifrit!" Zero cried as his bey was knocked out of one of the holes in the bottom of the stadium.

Ryo smiled to himself as the blader sighed in defeat. The redhead then turned back to the battle. "Alright Gingka! It's just you and me!" he yelled, sweeping his arm to the side.

Smiling as his eyes blazed fiercely, Gingka called, "Lets take it up a notch! Full power!"

Zero's mouth dropped. "You weren't even using your full power?!" he exclaimed as he glared at the redhead.

Gingka shrugged sheepishly but quickly refocused on the battle. "Pegasus! Star Booster Attack!"

"Burning Fire Strike!" Ryo yelled as his eyes brightened in excitement.

An explosion soon followed, but as the dust began to clear, three bey silhouettes appeared. Pegasus soon blew the dust away to reveal itself and two Fireblazes.

Gingka's eyes widened slightly but he made no other outward reaction.

Ryo growled under his breath before turning to his left. "Stay out Audra. This is not your fight." Burn Fireblaze then knocked the other fiery bey out of one of the pockets, swiftly defeating the bey.

Turning, Gingka caught sight of the owner of the second Fireblaze. She had bright red hair that was braided down to the middle of her back while golden-brown eyes flashed in frustration as her bey stopped moving.

Seeing the roughly fifteen year old girl at the same time as the Legendary Blader, Madoka noticed with a chuckle that she too wore a headband that closely resembled Gingka's. However, this one was a bright yellow and sported the profile of the fiery bird that was the blader's bey.

Gingka opened his mouth to ask who she was but was cut off when Ryo called for his special move once more.

"Pegasus! Stop his attack! Stardust Driver!" In a flash, Burn Fireblaze was also knocked out of the stadium.

Ryo sighed as he retrieved both his and the girl's bey. Tossing the red and orange bey to the girl, Ryo shot a smile to his son while the two began walking towards the door. "I'll see you later, Gingka!"

Madoka watched as the girl hesitated for a second while she gave the man an incredulous look before she lowered her head and once again began following Ryo.

"Wait!" Gingka yelled as he caught Pegasus and leapt off of his platform before it even had a chance to touch the ground. "Dad! Wait, please!"

The redhead raced out of Bey Park, determined to catch up to his father.

It wasn't until they were outside of the park did Gingka finally catch up to them enough that the two turned around to face him. Panting slightly, Gingka looked from one redhead to the other. "What's your name?"

The girl looked confused before she pointed to herself. "Me?"

Gingka rolled his eyes before smiling gently. "Yes you."

"Uh, my name is Audra," she replied hesitantly, glancing up at Ryo who nodded encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, Audra took a step towards Gingka, her head held high. "My name is Audra Hagane."

The Pegasus blader blinked before he looked to his dad questioningly. When Ryo gave a helpless smile, Gingka's gaze returned to Audra in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and curiosity.

"Are you a strong blader?" Gingka suddenly asked.

Taken by surprise at his bluntness, Audra stared at the Legend before she shrugged. "I guess. I mean, you just saw Dad defeat me like I was nothing while you defeated him in the blink of an eye."

Gingka grinned at Audra. "So you're my sister."

Audra's jaw slackened as her eyes widened at the twenty-one year old before turning on Ryo. "Did he really just accept me like that? So quickly and without a fight?"

Ryo chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Gingka's known for his laid back personality. However, for him, bladers are family and it doesn't matter where you come from or who you're related to because he will fight for any blader."

"Really? Even though I just popped up out of nowhere, you'll still defend me because I'm a blader?" Audra asked the Autumn Blader.

"The fact that you're blood related even strengthens his bond with you," Ryo continued, smiling fondly at his son who nodded in agreement.

"Yup," Gingka replied simply. "Come on, let's battle!" His launcher was soon aimed at the ground between him and Audra.

"But I'm not nearly as strong as you," Audra protested, backing up until she bumped into Ryo who gently pushed her towards Gingka.

"So?" Gingka retorted. "Where in the rule books does it say that only weak bladers can battle weak bladers and strong bladers can only battle strong bladers? As soon as someone can find that rule and show it to me, I'll battle whoever I want!" he yelled, his eyes burning with anger.

So many had refused to battle him because they thought they were either too weak or thought themselves above him. Needless to say, it was both battles against the strong and the weak that had helped Gingka to become the blader that he was.

Madoka, Tsubasa, Benkei, Zero and his friends all stepped outside to watch as Audra pulled out her bey and launcher.

"Fine, but I won't hold back!" the girl replied with a grin.

Gingka chuckled. "As long as you don't freak out when I use my full power."

The group behind the two redheads gulped at the challenging tone in both bladers' voices as they launched at full power.

"Samurai Pegasus!"

"Storm Fireblaze!"

The two beys clashed as their bladers shared a heated look, golden-brown clashing with golden-brown.

Audra was the first to break the look as Gingka's eyes began to throb with power while the blader himself stood calmly as his bey pushed Audra's up against a boulder.

"Fireblaze! Push him back!" However, the bey was caught between a rock and a hard place with nowhere else to go. "Gahh! Fireblaze Lightning Torch Attack!" Audra yelled as her yellow and red bey shoved Pegasus back just enough so that it could leap up into the air. Lightning then began to flash before a ball of fire and lightning Earth at the speed of light itself, burning bright and fierce.

"What was that?" Maru wailed as she watched the bey collide with Samurai Pegasus.

Madoka looked worriedly towards the Legendary Blader of Autumn, but was shocked to see that there was neither fear nor worry on his face as Storm Fireblaze connected with his bey.

"That is such a cool move! What did you call it again? Whatever it was, it was awesome!" Gingka exclaimed with a broad smile on his face.

Madoka sighed and shook her head. "You're still reckless," she muttered before she broke out in a wide grin. "I love it," she whispered to herself.

Ryo looked from his smiling son to his daughter and nearly busted up laughing at the look on her face. The fifteen year old's features were contorted in a mesh of surprise, angst, excitement, and fear.

"What will you do now Audra?" Ryo asked.

"I think I'll use my other special move. Fireblaze! Heaven's Brimstone Shooting Star!" Audra yelled.

Fireblaze quickly erupted into a ball of fire as it leapt once more into the air before smashing into Pegasus, a huge explosion knocking the girl off her feet.

"Did that end it?" Zero asked worriedly.

Audra cried out in triumph as the dust settled, revealing only her Storm Fireblaze as it wobbled slightly. She stuck her tongue out at Gingka with a triumphant grin.

Everyone looked wide eyed at the twenty-one year old whose bangs were shadowing his face.

"Gingka?" Zero whimpered.

A small smile suddenly broke out on the Autumn Blader's face.

"Uh oh," Madoka muttered, looking over at Benkei and Tsubasa as the three took several steps away from the battle sight.

With his eyes still shadowed, Gingka chuckled. "Everyone I battle seems to forget that a Pegasus without wings is just a horse. Pegasus has soared through galaxies with its wings. Prepare yourself sis!"

The jaws of the onlookers dropped as Pegasus' facebolt flashed brightly in all its glory high above their heads.

"Pegasus! Galaxy Nova!"

In a blinding flash of light, an explosion surrounded the bladers as the sound of metal clashing resounded through the air.

Suddenly, Storm Fireblaze was thrown up into the air before it landed motionless several feet behind Audra.

Staring with wide eyes at her bey, Audra breathed, "But… how?"

"He's the first ever champion of Battle Bladers, the World Champion, the Legendary Blader of Autumn, and arguably the strongest among the Legendary Bladers themselves," Ryo said. "I didn't really expect you to win in the first place, sweetheart."

Gingka caught his Samurai Pegasus out of the air with a grin. "That was awesome Audra! Your bey is so strong! I'll be looking forward to facing you and Storm Fireblaze in battle again."

Audra smiled at her older brother after she had returned Fireblaze to it's carrying case on her hip. "I'd love to."

"Well you won't have to wait long. Audra is living with me back in Koma so you two can battle whenever you're in the area Gingka," Ryo said with a smile.

Phoenix smiled as he thought about how glad he was that his son and daughter were hitting it off so quickly. It had been his biggest fear that Gingka would ignore or even despise Audra. It looked as if his fear hadn't been rationally based.

Gingka's smile faded for a second before his entire face lit up. He quickly turned towards his sister, his eyes shining. "Audra, stay here with me in Metal Bey City! We'll have tons of battles and you can meet everyone!" Gingka exclaimed, gesturing towards the bladers behind him who grinned.

Audra's eyes widened in surprise before she looked questioningly towards Ryo.

"It's fine with me. Gingka was traveling around Japan when he was a couple years younger than you. Besides, you have Gingka and his friends with you. If Gingka isn't able to protect you, then I know one of them will," Ryo said with a smile.

Turning towards her brother with a huge grin, Audra cheered. "Yes! Thank you so much for letting me stay with you!" She then flung her arms around the Autumn Blader's neck. "Thank you big brother."

Smiling, the Pegasus wielder held his sister close. "Anything for my little sister." Gingka then buried his nose in the fifteen year old's hair and breathed in her scent as a stray tear threatened to fall.

_I never knew Mom. Dad was all I had. Then I thought Dad had died. But I was wrong. So now that I have you to hold onto, I'll never let go. Promise me that you'll stay close. Let me show you the love I have that I never got to show._

"I love you Audra," Gingka whispered.

The teen smiled warmly as her arms tightened. "I love you too Gingka. I barely even know you but you're already the best brother in the world."

* * *

**Gingka: THAT'S MY SISTER! -gives Audra bone-crushing hug-**

**Audra: Ack! Gingka! Can't... Breathe!**

**Samurai: -facepalm-**

**Seeker: -sweatdrops- You're crazy.**

**Gingka: You're one to talk. Does Attack of the Authoresses ring any bells?**

**Seeker: Nope!**

**Samurai: Idiots...**

**Seeker: We hope you enjoyed this! GalaxyPegasus14 is working on drawing this character and future OCs on her deviantart account that you can go to.  
**


	2. Eruption

**Seeker: Welcome to the latest edition of Siblings!**

**Samurai: We hope you enjoyed our last chapter and that this one is even better!**

**Both: We do not own MFB. We only own Audra and Ryan, out OCs.**

* * *

This was honestly the last thing that had ever crossed his mind.

The white haired bladers with those distinctive red streaks on one side of their heads glared at him with their golden eyes after he had just told them that they were lying. What else was he supposed to say? That they were absolutely the brother and sister that he had always wanted but would never admit to? Like that was going to happen.

~FOUR HOURS EARLIER~

Pulling himself up over the cliff face, Ryuga mentally groaned. Sometimes he wondered why he always took the difficult way of doing things. An image of Gingka Hagane's face flashed in his mind and his resolve to continue on his trek to Metal Bey City was renewed.

Ryuga had information from the other Legendary Bladers that Gingka needed to know now. The information was classified, top secret, too important to be said over a simple video chat. No, this was information that could make or break the Legendary Bladers and since he was the leader of the Legends, Gingka had every right to know. Especially since the information was personal to him.

Even though he hated to admit it, Ryuga respected the Pegasus blader. The redhead never backed down even when he was in a corner with no place to go. If his blader's spirit wasn't enough to intimidate his opponents, Gingka's Pegasus did. The bey was virtually undefeatable now. Neither Ryuga nor Kyoya had been able to defeat him in the last couple of years. Gingka truly was the strongest blader in the world.

Looking towards the rooftops of Metal Bey City, the Dragon Emperor thought carefully about his mission. Even though he felt like an errand boy, Ryuga knew that this message would either break Gingka's spirit or make it stronger than ever before. Ryuga hoped it would be the latter.

Continuing towards the city, the Summer Blader thought he caught sight of a shadow just behind him. When he turned, there was no one there. Narrowing his eyes, Ryuga continued on his way.

When the blader reached the city limits, he thought he saw another shadow. Again there was no one there. Growling to himself, he began walking towards Bey Park where Gingka most likely was.

As he walked through the streets, many of the people stopped and stared at him in a mixture of awe and terror. One of the last times Ryuga had been there was with the Dark Nebula and that hadn't ended too well. Now he was a Legendary Blader, one of the strongest in the world and was sworn to protect the innocent.

Smirking, Ryuga allowed his spirit to appear around him, his red Legendary aura burning brightly as he continued walking towards Bey Park.

When he'd reached the stadium, Ryuga chuckled when the sounds of beys clashing reached his ears. Walking in, he stood back in the shadows as he watched the raging battle below him, his blader's spirit burning brighter with mild excitement.

"Ifrit!" a black and orange haired blader called. The Dragon Emperor instantly recognized him as Japan's new ace, Zero Kurogane.

Ryuga's eyes narrowed as Zero called out his special move, fire erupting from the bey as it raced around the edge of the stadium.

"Fireblaze!" a redheaded fifteen year old yelled, her arm sweeping to the side. "Lightning Torch Attack!"

Noticing the yellow headband around the girl's head, Ryuga smiled at the teen.

Now that the girl lived with Gingka, she often went with him when the twenty-one year old traveled to the different Legend's outposts. Audra had battled all of them, losing of course but her spirit grew stronger along with her skills with each battle.

When the battle ended with Zero as the winner, Ryuga stepped into the light. "Audra!"

The redhead caught her bey and turned, a smile soon exploding across her face.

"Ryuga!" she cried as she lowered her platform and raced towards the blader. "What are you doing here?" Audra asked as she fistbumped the L-Drago wielder.

Ryuga gave her a small smile before he returned to his indifferent face. "Where's your brother?"

Looking around, Audra shrugged. "He was behind me when the battle started. I don't know where he is now."

"I'm right here!" Gingka called as he ran inside. After ruffling Audra's hair, Gingka looked towards the Legendary Blader of Summer. "I got their message that you were coming."

Glancing around at the curious glances and getting angry at all the stares, Ryuga grit his teeth. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Yeah," Gingka said as he began walking towards the old Face Hunter's hideout.

When Audra began following them, Gingka shook his head. "Sorry sis, but this is something for Legendary Bladers' ears only. If it involves you or any of our friends, I'll let you know. Madoka has your's and Zero's dinner ready at the B-Pit, so when you're done battling, you two go home. When I'm finished, I'll be home, alright?"

Sighing, the Fireblaze blader nodded. "Okay, but don't take too long Gingka. You missed dinner last night as well." Audra then turned and ran back into Bey Park.

After making sure the redhead had made it safely inside, the two Legends began walking again.

"You're not eating?" Ryuga asked softly.

Gingka was silent for several moments. "I eat when I need to. I have too much work to do with other bladers to worry about eating."

"That's a terrible excuse Hagane," Ryuga snapped. "If I find out you didn't eat tonight after we talk, I'll personally come and shove a triple beef burger down your throat. Got it?"

Chuckling, Gingka nodded.

They continued their walk in silence until they came to the Face Hunter's old base. After giving the door a shove, Gingka led the way inside.

"Isn't this where lion boy used to hang out?" Ryuga asked as he scanned over the dusty crates and barrels.

"Yup. Kyoya was the leader of the Face Hunters. This was their hideout," Gingka replied with a nod.

Grunting, Ryuga leaned against a stack of crates, crossing his arms over his chest and watching his rival closely.

"So what's this message that I need to know as soon as possible?" Gingka asked as he arched an eyebrow.

Ryuga sighed heavily, avoiding eye contact with the Autumn Blader as much as he could.

"Ryuga?"

"It's your dad," Ryuga sighed, clenching his shirt in his hand to hide the anger boiling up inside.

Gingka looked at the Dragon Emperor cautiously. "What about him?"

"He's… He's dead."

The words hung in the air, echoing around in the building.

"H-he's what?" Gingka whispered, his eyes wide.

Ryuga shook his head sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Gingka," he breathed, his throat clenching with his emotions. Even though the L-Drago wielder hadn't personally gotten close to Ryo, Ryuga still knew how high the others spoke of him and how much they respected him.

At the sight of the fat tears gathering in Gingka's eyes, Ryuga wanted to curl in on himself and never look at the brokenness that had become his fearless leader.

Gingka then began shaking his head, slowly at first before quickly escalating as he whipped his head back and forth. "No! No! That's not true!" the Pegasus blader yelled.

Clamping his hands on Gingka's upper arms, Ryuga kept the blader still. "Gingka! Snap out of it!" the Summer Blader commanded.

The redhead then burst into tears as he sank to the ground, now only shaking his head every once in a while. "No," he repeated over and over again between sobs.

Feeling very uncomfortable with the sight of tears in general, then having those tears belonging to his leader only made Ryuga even more nervous. He then knelt in front of Gingka and patted his shoulder. "It's, uh, going to be alright."

With his guts twisting in pain at the affect his message had on the Legend, Ryuga whimpered softly. What was he going to do now?

Several uncomfortable minutes later, Gingka's sobs turned into muffled moans, then slowly they too vanished.

The Autumn Blader suddenly stood, making Ryuga scrambled to his feet.

When his golden orbs met Gingka's usually golden-brown pair, Ryuga shivered. What once were fiery, passionate eyes were now a lifeless brown that reminded the blader of dead leaves in the fall.

"Are you… sure you're okay?" Ryuga asked hesitantly.

Nodding as he wiped his eyes, Gingka paused before he left the warehouse. "Do you know how he died?" the blader asked, his cold tone nearly stopping Ryuga's heart with dread.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered. "_And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you,_" Ryuga thought, noting the way his rival looked utterly dead now.

"Okay," Gingka mumbled before he left, leaving Ryuga to race after him.

"Gingka!" the L-Drago wielder yelled before he caught up to the blader. "Where are you going? What are you going to do now?"

Gingka shrugged. "I'm going home to Madoka's."

"You can't! You'll freak them out looking like that!" Ryuga growled, moving to stand in his rival's way and blocking his path.

"Move Ryuga," Gingka demanded, glaring coldly at the Summer Blader.

Shaking his head, Ryuga stood his ground. "Fix yourself or I'll take you back to HQ and make them fix you," he threatened. "Trust me when I say Titi will be unbearable."

Sighing heavily, Gingka grabbed an end of his scarf and ran it over his face, wiping the remaining tears away. "Happy now?" he practically snarled.

"I guess," Ryuga sighed as he stepped out of the redhead's way.

As Gingka trudged towards the B-Pit, the Dragon Emperor called, "Be careful! And don't hurt Audra or I'll break your neck!"

Turning around, Ryuga nearly froze when he heard a soft, familiar chuckle. "I know Ryuga. I couldn't hurt her even if Nemesis was about to destroy Pegasus right now," Gingka replied with a small smile before he resumed his sorrowful walk.

Smiling to himself, Ryuga nodded before turning and walking back outside of the city. He wasn't going to stay at his leader's outpost longer than he was allowed. Besides, the Dragon Emperor knew that even under the anger and pain, that Gingka was still Gingka and nothing was going to change that.

Nearing the edge of the city, Ryuga once again caught sight of a pair of shadows. Whirling around, he growled, "If you're an enemy, prepare to be destroyed. If you're a friend, kiss your butt goodbye."

Two sighs came from the shadow of a building before a pair of bladers stepped into the light of the setting sun.

A twenty year old man with white hair and a red streak on the left side of his head appeared, his golden eyes bright as his blader's gear clinked at his hips. He wore jeans along with a white undershirt and a blue and green vest.

Beside the man was a sixteen year old girl with the same hair style, the red streak appearing on the right side of her head, identical to Ryuga's, before swirling down into her braid that reached down to her lower back. Her golden eyes watched Ryuga as he took in her appearance: pink and purple horizontal striped tank top, white shorts, yellow sneakers, and an orange belt for her gear.

"And you are?" Ryuga asked, mildly interested in why the two so closely resembled him.

"My name is Ryuto Kishatu," the man declared, taking a small step towards Ryuga.

Sucking in a sharp breath in surprise before quickly regaining his composure, the Summer Blader turned towards the girl with his brow raised.

Keeping her golden orbs on the twenty-four year old in front of her, she replied, "I am Ryan Kishatu. Ryuto is my brother and so are you."

Ryuga stared at them for several silent moments before he busted up laughing. After a couple minutes, he calmed down enough to stare them each down. "I'm not your brother," Ryuga deadpanned.

The two growled simultaneously before glaring daggers at the L-Drago blader, making Ryuga smirk triumphantly.

"Yes we are," Ryuto defended.

With a roll of his eyes, Ryuga turned on his heel and began walking away. "No you're not."

"Dad died when you were nine years old," Ryan suddenly called, freezing Ryuga in his tracks. "And Mom always sang Hush Little Baby when we'd cry. Then she died when you were twelve."

Turning slowly, Ryuga looked at the two with wide eyes. "You really did know my parents. But that still doesn't prove you're my brother and sister."

"Fine," Ryan snarled before she stepped towards Ryuga so that she was now nose to nose with him. Pulling her hand back, she formed a fist and punched the blader in the chest, making him stagger back in surprise. "I'm. Your. Sister. Get that through that thick skull of yours!"

Ryuga blinked before he turned to Ryuto. "I believe her. What about you, short stack?"

A foot to the gut soon convinced the Legendary Blader of Summer that both Ryan and Ryuto were his brother and sister.

"Okay!" Ryuga yelped as he held his hands up to defend himself. "I got the picture! I have a family!"

Ryuto rolled his eyes. "Duh," he replied with a smirk.

Pulling himself to his full height, Ryuga eyed the two. "Why are you here? Today of all days?"

"What's wrong with today? Does big brother have big brother things to do?" Ryan teased, her eyes glinting almost challengingly.

"No," Ryuga huffed with a glare. "But it's already been a long day between walking here and talking to…"

Ryuto arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Gingka Hagane."

Eyes widening in recognition, a broad smile broke out across Ryuto's face. "I know him! I met Gingka when he was looking for the Legendary Bladers. He's a pretty nice guy, weird though. Crazy strong, burning spirit, passionate about his friends. How's he doing?"

Ryuga hesitated as he remembered the lifeless eyes of his rival not two hours ago.

"He's okay, isn't he?" Ryan asked, noticing her eldest brother's slight pause in responding. She knew of the World Champion, leader of the Legendary Bladers, and about his rivalry with Ryuga and Ryuto. However, she had yet to meet the Autumn Blader himself, much to her disappointment.

"Uh," Ryuga began. "He's got… stuff going on. He'll be okay though."

"I am," a certain redhead said as he stepped out of the very shadows Ryuto and Ryan had been hiding in.

Ryuga smiled to himself at the slightly more normal golden-brown colored eyes that connected with his golden pair before looking over at Ryuto.

"Funny meeting you here," Gingka said with a grin as he shook hands with the Dragonis blader. His eyes then fell on Ryan and he smirked before turning on Ryuga with a teasing glint in his gaze. "Family reunion?"

"Apparently," the Dragon Emperor replied, gazing almost fondly at the two he'd quickly become accustomed to calling his family.

Gingka chuckled, instantly relaxing the Summer Blader even more. "We seem to be having those lately."

"Huh?"

Jerking his head towards the redhead, Ryuga replied gruffly, "Hagane recently found out he has a younger sister. She's, what, fifteen years old?"

"Six years younger than me," Gingka answered with a nod and a smile on his face. "She's the best thing that's happened to me lately," he continued, his eyes losing the small vibrancy they'd gained and returning to their empty brown hue.

"You have a sister?!" Ryuto yelped as his jaw dropped.

Nodding proudly, Gingka reached behind himself, then suddenly launched Pegasus towards a tree a few yards away. When the bey snapped through a thick limb, a redheaded girl yelped before she fell out of the tree and faceplanted on the sidewalk.

Chuckling as he caught his bey, the Pegasus wielder walked towards the girl. "Spying isn't the way to find out information," Gingka scolded with a grin as he pulled the redhead to her feet.

Glaring, Audra snarled, "Well, I wouldn't have to if you had come home tonight!"

The redhead slapped his palm over Audra's mouth, wincing as he realized the effort was futile.

"You what?!" Ryuga yelled, his eyes blazing dangerously.

After glaring at his sister, Gingka turned towards Ryuga slowly. "I just couldn't. Not after that Ryuga. I couldn't face any of them after that."

Audra looked at her brother curiously and opened her mouth to ask, but was quickly silenced by a wave of his hand.

"So who are these two? Ryuga fans?" Audra teased as she looked towards the three siblings.

Gingka stifled a chuckle while Ryuga rolled his eyes. "No sis. This is Ryuto, an old friend of mine. And this is Ryan." At the questioning glances he received, Gingka shrugged. "I was here the whole time."

"Hey," Audra greeted before turning to her brother. "I still don't get it. Why do they look so much like Ryuga?"

"They're siblings."

Audra's eyes widened before she smiled. "Really?" she chirped before smiling evilly at Ryuga. "Now I have someone to help me get dirt on you!"

Gingka grinned. "I've got plenty of materials for blackmailing Ryuga."

The Summer Blader groaned. "How bad was it?" he moaned.

Pulling out his cellphone, Gingka showed the L-Drago wielder several pictures that either made Ryuga blush or snarl defensively.

Pocketing his phone once more, the redhead grinned. "I've got a little bit of something on everyone," the blader promised, earning fearful looks from everyone, even the newfound Kishatu siblings. "However, it helps that I actually work with Ryuga. Security cameras have been providing the best footage so far."

"Grr! Hagane! I'll crush you for saying that!" Ryuga yelled.

"Later Ryuga! Enjoy your reunion! And don't forget to defeat him for me guys!" the blader called over his shoulder as he ran for home with Audra being dragged behind him helplessly.

Ryan laughed, her eyes sparkling as she watched Audra motion for the golden eyed girl to call her later. Nodding in agreement, the sixteen year old turned towards her brothers. She gasped when her eyes connected with Ryuga's, the Dragon Emperor watching his sister closely.

"What?"

The L-Drago blader shrugged. "Nothing. You just seem to really enjoy Hagane and his sister."

"Yeah. I watched that whole thing with Nemesis on TV with Ryuto. That was pretty bad," Ryan replied bluntly.

Ryuga nodded. "Yeah."

"And then we watched Neo Battle Bladers and that mess. When Gingka came back, well, I really wanted to meet him. I've only known him for a few minutes, but from the way he acted and how Ryuto has described him, I want to get to know Gingka more. His sister is pretty cool too," Ryan smiled.

"Gingka is something else," Ryuto chuckled.

Glancing at his brother, Ryuga growled. "Hagane needs a lot of help. He's my rival though, not yours. So back off!"

The younger two glanced at each other as they snickered.

"Rival? I'd say more like friend," Ryan chuckled.

The twenty-four year old turned on his sister, his blood boiling as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "He is my rival, Ryan," the Dragon Emperor snarled quietly, his low tone scaring his siblings more than his louder version.

"I got it," the girl replied, her voice quivering slightly. She then smiled as she whipped out her bey. "I still have to battle you! I want to see what it's like to battle a Legendary Blader!"

Ryuto grimaced as Ryuga whipped out his own bey, the Dragonis wielder remembering his own battle with the Legendary Blader of Autumn those many years ago. Even when his newfound power was so weak, Gingka had easily defeated Ryuto.

Between all of the Legendary Bladers, there were three who were considered the strongest. In those three, there was one who triumphed over all the rest. Kyoya and Ryuga were only ever beaten by Gingka himself, the two battling the redhead night and day in futile hope of defeating him. It had been years since they had even come close to defeating him.

"Let it rip!"

"Draco! Volcanic Eruption Supreme!" Ryan shouted as lava began spewing from her red and black bey, the oozing red substance quickly covering the battle field.

Ryuga chuckled. "That won't defeat L-Drago! Dragon Emperor Life Destructor!" His bey erupted into flames before smashing Ryan's Flame Draco up in the air before it fell to the ground, no longer moving.

"That was kind of mean to use your strongest move against your baby sister."

Whirling around, Ryuga roared. "I will not be told how to battle by the likes of you! Now back off before I crush your pathetic bey!"

Ryuto and Ryan looked up towards where their older brother was yelling and their jaws dropped before Pegasus divebombed L-Drago.

"Starblast Attack!"

Where L-Drago once spun, there was now a huge crater with Samurai Pegasus spinning steadily in the center.

Snarling, Ryuga grabbed his bey as it fell towards him from several feet up in the air before turning angrily towards the roof of the building to his right. "Get down from there so that I can…!"

"Easy Ryuga," Gingka chuckled as he jumped into the branches of a nearby tree before swinging down to the ground. "I just came back to tell you that Zero, Audra, and Madoka want the three of you to come home with me."

Ryuga arched an eyebrow. "And why would we do that?"

Rolling his eyes, Gingka looked at Ryuto and Ryan as he pointed towards the Dragon Emperor. "Is he for real?"

The two sweatdropped as they nodded sadly.

With a sigh, the redhead faced Ryuga once more. "They want you guys to come eat dinner with us. Since I didn't go home when I was supposed to, those three went out searching for me. When Audra found me, she called Zero and Madoka to tell them to head back to the B-Pit. Audra and I barely got in the door before we got attacked with questions about where we'd been. I told them, and then those three ganged up on me and locked me out of the house until I came to invite you three to dinner. So here I am."

Ryuga opened his mouth to defy the very thought of eating a meal with the Pegasus wielder, something he had done in the past and regretted, before Ryan cut him off.

"We'd be happy to," she answered with a grateful grin.

Again, Ryuga opened his mouth to decline before his stomach growled loudly.

Everyone turned to stare at the now slightly red Legendary Blader of Summer.

"What?" Ryuga growled defensively, making Ryuto and Ryan shrink back in fear.

After several moments of silence, only Gingka dared to bust up laughing. Pointing and laughing at the two younger siblings, the redhead gasped, "You should… have seen… your faces! That… was… priceless!"

Ticking angrily, Ryuga growled.

"Come on," Gingka said with a smile as he wiped a few tears away. "Madoka's making her delicious hamburgers!" The Autumn Blader suddenly froze mid step, his eyes wide before he raced away. "Zero! Audra! You better now eat all of them like last time!" he yelled angrily.

Ryuto sweatdropped. "Is he really that passionate about his burgers?"

Smiling, Ryuga laughed, startling his siblings before they too grinned. "Yup. Hagane has a thing for his triple beef burgers. We better hurry before they let Gingka near the food."

The three quickly chased after Gingka, arriving at the B-Pit moments after the redhead lunged for the table where the food was laid out buffet style.

The sixteen year old chuckled as she watched her brothers and Zero tackle Gingka to floor, holding the redhead down while the girls got their food first.

Ryan had always looked up to the Summer Blader. Now, she saw the intense blader in a whole new light: even though he had his freakishly terrifying moments, Ryuga still knew how to laugh at his crazy, burger loving rival. That fact alone made Ryan want to be like her eldest brother even more.

* * *

**Seeker: And there you have it!**

**Samurai: Our epicness just reached a whole new level.**

**Ryan and Audra: -sweatdrops- You guys are crazy.**

**Seeker and Samurai: Yup!**


	3. Bite

Walking through the desert, the fifteen year old thought she was going to puke. Her once vibrant blue eyes were hazy with dehydration, her shoulder length green hair clung to her neck that was slick with sweat. Her white tank top with the purple Leone face design on it and her matching purple shorts did little more than cover parts of her already sunburnt body from the sweltering heat.

Her brown combat boots stumbled in the sand, her silver blader's belt clinking as she fell to her knees. Closing her eyes, Kefira flopped the rest of the way to the ground, groaning before passing out.

* * *

"Hello?" a distant voice that was etched with worry called as the girl was gently shaken.

Moaning, Kefira blinked her eyes open. She was met with a slightly worried looking twenty-two year old.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled himself to his full height.

Kefira stared at him for several moments before her mouth dropped. "Y-you're Kyoya Tategami," she breathed in awe. Her face then flushed a bright red at the surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, that's me," Kyoya said slowly, watching her closely in suspicion. "How do you know who I am?"

"How could I not know who you are?" Kefira yelped incredulously as she sat up. "You're the Legendary Blader of Spring after all!"

Looking past the blader, it was only then that the fifteen year old noticed the small but comfortable looking house she was in. The couch she was now sitting on was what Kefira could only assume was Kyoya's bed. A fridge stood in the corner of the room while a computer sat on a desk along the wall opposite the fridge.

"Is this where you live?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Glancing around at the small space, Kyoya nodded. "Yup. Now do you mind telling me how you got your dehydrated self in the middle of the Sahara Desert all alone?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kefira scoffed as she stood and stretched, swaying slightly before regaining her balance.

The Legend growled as he narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope," she grunted with a small smirk.

Sighing, Kyoya smiled as he shook his head. He then opened the fridge and began rummaging around inside. "Want anything to drink?"

"Do you have water?" Kefira asked as she glanced around at the walls.

One entire wall was decorated with pictures of far away places that the fifteen year old assumed was where the blader had been throughout his beyblade travels. Another was covered with snapshots of battles Kyoya had fought in, pieces of either Leone or the greenette himself appearing in each. The third displayed a giant map of the world with different colored dots all over it.

Kyoya handed her a bottle of water before he drank several gulps out of his own.

Pointing towards the map, Kefira arched an eyebrow curiously. "What are all of these and what do they mean?"

"That's classified."

Kefira rolled her eyes. "Please tell me!" she whined, giving the green haired blader puppy eyes.

Groaning, Kyoya jerked his head towards the world map. "That's where each of the Legendary Bladers are stationed."

"Is this where we are?" Kefira asked as her finger tapped on a green dot in the middle of the Sahara Desert.

Kyoya nodded, his blue eyes watching Kefira closely. _She looks a lot like…_

The fifteen year old then pointed towards a bright blue dot. "Who is this?"

"An old friend," the Spring Blader replied with a smirk as he took another sip of his water.

Huffing, the greenette rolled her eyes. "I'd hope they're all your friends. I meant specifically," she growled.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kyoya smiled devilishly. "Not telling."

Kefira's hands fisted, her eyes blazing as she roared, "Tell me now or so help me…!"

"Chill," the Spring Blader chuckled. Staring at the blue dot, a wistful smile fell across Kyoya's face. "That's where I lived for most of my life: Metal Bey City. Hagane is stationed there."

The younger blader's eyes widened before her head whipped from looking at Kyoya to looking at the map. "Really? The world's strongest blader is there?" she asked in awe.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?"

Giggling, Kefira shook her head. "No you're not. You're not Gingka Hagane either."

Kyoya grunted in satisfaction before he growled as what she'd just said settled in. "I wouldn't want to be the crazy blader anyways!" he growled

Rolling her eyes, the greenette smiled before she took a long gulp of the icy water he had given her.

A sudden beeping from Kyoya's pocket made Kefira jump, nearly choking on her water in the process.

Looking unfazed, the Legendary Blader pulled out a green cell phone. A few seconds later, he pocketed the device before walking hurriedly towards the door as Kefira watched him go.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked as he put his hand on the door handle, ready to close the wooden door.

Nodding quickly, Kefira scrambled to follow the blader, the two stepping out into the blistering heat, pausing only long enough so that Kyoya could shut the door after her.

The elder greenette then began walking down a slight rise behind his house towards a warehouse looking building, Kefira striding just behind him as she gazed at the huge building.

Once they reached the single door that faced Kyoya's house, the Spring Blader whipped out a card before swiping it through the keypad mounted beside the door. After entering in the four digit code, the doors hissed open, the two greenettes stepping once again into cool air conditioning.

"Whoa," Kefira breathed at the sight before her.

The walls were covered with sensors, gadgets, communication devices, and several computers. A large table sat in the center of the room while facing an entire wall that was devoted to a huge screen.

Walking towards the table, Kyoya pressed a button on the keyboard that was implanted into it. The screen on the wall lit up, revealing a connection-in-process symbol. After a few moments, a brunette appeared onscreen.

"Madoka? Where is he?" Kyoya asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he moved around the table so that he was now leaning back against the front of it.

Smiling, the mechanic pointed towards something that was out of the camera's line of view. "He's almost done. I'd give him one more minute maximum, then he'll be talking to you."

Kyoya facepalmed. "Not another burger eating contest," he groaned, making Kefira blink in confusion at the two adults.

"Come on Audra and Zero! You guys can do it! Only a few more and then you'll finally beat him!" Shinobu could be heard cheering in the background.

A few seconds later a triumphant shout sounded, followed by several groans of a mixture between defeat and pain.

Chuckling, Madoka shook her head with a smile as a grinning golden-brown eyed redhead jumped into view beside her.

"Hey Kyoya!" Gingka chirped.

The Legendary Blader of Spring looked at his rival curiously. "Champion?"

"Of course!" the Pegasus wielder exclaimed, shooting a smirk over his shoulder at a couple of distinctive moans.

"I think I ate too much."

"How does he do it and stay standing?"

"I don't know how you two aren't throwing up yet. I'm about to and I was only watching."

Kyoya grinned. "Good. Now why did you want me to call you?"

The redhead suddenly became serious. Just as he was opening his mouth to respond, a red and blue blur flashed across the screen.

Reacting with the ease born of experience, Gingka caught the fifteen year old girl as she tripped and nearly fell on top of a wide eyed Madoka.

"You okay?"

The girl nodded as she stood shakily. "I-I think so. Thanks Gingka." Audra then turned to face the two greenettes on the screen. "Hey Yo-yo."

Growling, Kyoya glared at the snickering Pegasus blader before turning the heated look on his little sister. "My name is not Yo-yo!"

With a chuckle, Audra directed her gaze towards Kefira who had backed away a little bit. "Hi! My name is Audra. This is my crazy older brother," she greeted, giving the elder redhead a sharp jab in the ribs with her elbow.

Pushing his sister away playfully, Gingka smiled at the green haired blader. "I'm Gingka. This is Madoka. Zero and Shinobu are over there so I guess you can't see them. Say hi guys!"

"Hi!" two voices chorused.

Chuckling, Gingka once again looked at the fifteen year old greenette. "What's your name?"

At the gentle look in the eyes of the world's strongest blader, Kefira couldn't help but instantly relax. "My name is Kefira."

Madoka waved. "Nice to meet you Kefira. Is that Leone on your shirt?"

Kefira smiled sheepishly. "Y-yeah it is."

The two redheads then looked at each other knowingly before turning to grin evilly at the two greenettes.

"Kyoya, could it be possible that, oh I don't know, maybe you could have a brother or sister?" Gingka asked, his eyes trained on the now flushed Kefira.

Shrugging, Kyoya eyed the Autumn Blader. "I don't know. It could be possible, especially since you and Ryuga seem to have found siblings that you had no idea even existed."

"Kefira," Audra said, jerking the girl's attention from the girl's combat boots towards the redhead. Audra pointed towards the Spring Blader, her brow raised.

When the blue eyed teen nodded slightly, a grin exploded across Audra's face before she whispered something into Gingka's ear. Her brother nodded, confirming what the fifteen year old suspected and making her squeal with delight.

With a knowing grin, Audra once again looked at the two greenettes, her eyes roaming over both of them with a newfound curiosity.

"So I need you to come here Kyoya. There's some confidential stuff I need you to help me analyze before I send it out," the Pegasus blader said, bringing the conversation back to its initial purpose.

"When do I need to be there?" the Spring Blader asked as he pushed away from the table and unfolded his arms.

Gingka looked thoughtful for a moment. "How quickly can you get here?"

Shrugging, the Leone wielder replied, "About a day if I get my way. Why?"

"I want you and Kefira to get here as soon as possible. There's some things we need to look into and I'm sure Audra would enjoy a new friend besides Zero and the others."

"Hey! I'm a great friend!" Zero shouted as his head poked into the camera's view.

Audra snickered. "Until you get challenged to a burger eating contest and lose after you promised that you'd win. That makes you a liar."

The Ifrit blader growled. "I'm not a liar! It's just that this crazy blader can eat those things like nobody's business," Zero sulked as he waved his arms at Gingka.

Kyoya laughed. "There are two things you should never challenge Hagane to: a burger eating contest and a bey battle. You'll lose every time to both."

Grinning, the fifteen year old greenette chuckled at the smile on both of the Legends' faces.

"I've got to go guys. I promised Tsubasa I'd help with the tournament that's happening in a few weeks and I'm already late. Call me when you reach Japan okay? I'll come get you guys if you want," Gingka said with a grin.

With a nod, the Spring Blader gave the redhead a challenging smile. "As soon as we set foot in Japan, I expect to see Pegasus waiting for me."

Pure excitement flashed in the redhead's eyes. "Yeah! Get ready Kyoya! This will be a battle that you'll never forget!"

"I'm counting on it," the Leone blader chuckled, the screen going dark just as Gingka ran out of the room.

Turning and striding towards the door, Kyoya called over his shoulder, "You heard the man. Let's go. We've got a day to get from Africa to Japan."

Smiling, the young greenette followed the elder out the door.

* * *

"Aren't you nervous? I mean, he's the strongest in the world!"

Kyoya scoffed. "I'm not nervous! He's my rival, not my enemy. This is what we live for."

Looking nervously from Kyoya to the tarmac they had just landed on where a group of three stood, waiting for their arrival, Kefira couldn't help but let her jaw drop.

"I thought he said he was going to be here?" she yelped as she scanned over the three faces below them in disbelief.

"Of course he's here. He wouldn't back out of a challenge even if he was half dead," Kyoya ticked as he began walking down the steps from the jet towards the asphalt.

Audra's face brightened as she waved towards the two. "Yo-yo! Kefira!"

The young greenette waved with a smile towards the Fireblaze wielder. "Hi Audra!"

The very moment Kyoya's foot touched the tarmac, a rapidly spinning bey appeared before him. Grinning, the Legendary Blader of Spring whipped out Leone and launched.

"Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!"

At the huge explosion, the younger bladers squealed with excitement as Madoka yelped, "You guys! You're going to destroy everything in sight! Find a better place to battle that won't cost millions of dollars if we damage something!"

"Like that'll happen!" Gingka exclaimed, calling Pegasus to his side before he began running down the runway. "Try and keep up Kyoya!"

"Grr! Leone! Don't let him get away!" the twenty-two year old yelled as he began racing after the redhead.

Several minutes and multiple explosions later, the two Legendary bladers walked back to the sweatdropping group, the two talking under their breaths about something.

"Who won?" Kefira asked as the two rivals put their respective beys in their carrying cases.

Kyoya glared at his rival, giving the group the answer to the question.

Rolling her eyes, Madoka pushed the two towards the exit. "Come on guys. I think we've done enough damage to this place," she muttered as the younger bladers began following the three adults.

"It's not that bad!" Gingka protested before glancing over his shoulder and wincing at the many craters in the thick asphalt. "Okay, maybe it is that bad."

Madoka, Zero, Audra, and Kefira all sweatdropped. "Yes it is."

"So why am I here in person again?" Kyoya asked as the six stepped inside Bey Park, the three younger bladers racing towards the stadium in excitement.

Gingka crossed his arms as he watched the three, Zero and Audra watching as Kefira pulled out her bey from the case on her belt, making the two gasp before staring at the greenette.

"Do you know what kind of bey Kefira has?" the Legendary Blader of Autumn asked.

Growling at the lack of response to his question, Kyoya turned towards the blue eyed fifteen year old. Tilting his head to the side as he realized that he didn't, the Spring Blader whipped out Fang Leone. Now was as good a time as any to find out.

Launching his bey, the Legend watched as Kefira turned in surprise and scrambled to launch her own bey.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!"

"Ahh! Poison Leone! Fang Strike!"

Kyoya froze mid special move, his eyes wide. "P-poison Leone?"

A huge explosion slightly muffled the Legend's words.

At the sound a slight chuckle, the Spring Blader whirled around at the smiling Pegasus wielder.

"You knew?!" he yelped in surprise.

Gingka scoffed as he leaned against the wall, glancing at an equally grinning Audra. "Of course I knew. How did you not?"

Turning slowly in shock, Kyoya looked at the nervous looking greenette as her Leone spun steadily in front of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kyoya. That's why I was in the desert in the first place. I was looking for you because that's where some of the villagers I met in Egypt said a Legendary Blader was at. I really wanted to meet the older brother I only got to see on TV," she finished, her voice dropping to whisper as she stared at her shoes.

Still a little shaken, the elder greenette moved so that he now stood directly in front of her. "How can I be sure you're not lying?"

Gingka threw his hands up in the air before they slapped his sides as they fell back down in exasperation. "Seriously? And I thought I was dense!"

Ignoring the redhead, Kyoya looked Kefira over before he suddenly hugged her, surprising all but the Autumn Blader who smiled knowingly as he pulled Audra into a side hug.

"I have a sister," the Leone wielder whispered to himself in astonishment.

The blader then pulled away, ruffled Kefira's green hair before pushing her towards the stadium. "Defeat Audra. At least one Tategami will be able to say they defeated a Hagane."

As the two girls raced towards the stadium, Zero starting the countdown, Kyoya stood beside his rival while Madoka stood on the redhead's right.

"So you, Ryuga, and I have all found long lost siblings, huh?"

"I guess," Kyoya sighed, a small smile falling across his face as the two girls unleashed Fang Strike and Heaven's Brimstone Shooting Fire.

Madoka smiled at the three bladers, chuckling as Zero suddenly launched into the battle, much to Kefira and Audra's obvious surprise. "You guys are so lucky to have found people who love you like that. What I wouldn't give to have a brother or sister to wake up to every morning…"

The redhead smiled sadly at the brunette. "They may not be blood related Madoka, but Zero and Audra love and think of you as an older sister."

"It's not the same though," Madoka sighed.

Kyoya grunted. "Well, like it or not, you're apart of it so deal with it all." The Spring Blader then walked closer to the stadium, smiling at the three way struggle for dominance.

Wincing at the greenette's harsh tone, Gingka smiled gently at the mechanic who glared at the Leone blader's back.

"That's his way of saying you're like family to him too," Gingka interpreted, noticing how Madoka's shoulders relaxed slightly at his words.

At the sound of a frustrated growl several minutes later, the two adults looked towards the stadium with raised brows.

"Is it seriously impossible to defeat one of you?" Kyoya snarled as he glared at Gingka while Audra picked up Poison Leone and handed it to a grinning Kefira.

The Autumn Blader shrugged but grinning mischieviously. "I think you're overreacting Kyoya."

Sighing, Kyoya shook his head. "Come on Kefira. Hagane told me on the way here that you'd be staying at the B-Pit while the two of us work. You'll be with Audra, Zero, and Madoka so it won't be overly terrible."

With a huff, Madoka left, closely followed by the three chattering bladers.

Smiling, Gingka chuckled. "You're so mean sometimes."

"I do what I can," the greenette replied with a smirk. "Now tell me why I'm really here. You didn't bring me here just to look at a few files that you could have shown me over the video chat, right?"

"No," Gingka replied as he walked out of Bey Park, Kyoya following close behind. "I'm sure you heard about my dad."

Nodding solemnly, the Spring Blader sighed. "He was a great man Gingka. Is Audra doing okay?"

Gingka winced. "I've seen worse but she isn't take it very well either. He was the only family she knew after Mom died and I was already traveling the world then since I thought it was just me and Dad left. I just wish I could help fill the gap."

"You will. Others around you will help as well," Kyoya replied.

"Thanks. Anyways, whoever killed my dad had a motive behind it. You don't just randomly decide to kill the former director of the WBBA who also happens to be the father of the world's strongest blader," Gingka said with an underlying growl.

Kyoya grunted. "Yeah, that's not a coincidence. Who do you think did it?"

"Not sure. I plan on finding out very soon though. Don't tell anyone about this though. It stays between the Legendary Bladers so don't tell Kefira."

"Does that mean Audra doesn't know either?" Kyoya asked, his brow raised.

The redhead nodded. "Your job is to search for possible murderers. I'll have the others check in with you for possible culprits who are within reasonable distance of their outposts."

"Got it," the Spring Blader replied with a curt nod. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Gingka answered with a smile as he stopped and looked into the greenette's eyes. "Enjoy your time with Kefira. Protect her with everything you are."

Smiling, the Leone wielder nodded. "Of course."

Turning and walking once more, the Autumn Blader chuckled. "They're probably waiting for us. I'm sure you and Kefira would like to leave early tomorrow morning."

* * *

As Madoka, Zero, Audra, and Gingka all stood in the doorway of the B-Pit, waving goodbye to the brother and sister, Kefira couldn't help but feel a swell of joy rush through her as Kyoya placed his hand protectively on her shoulder.

_Someone who loves me unconditionally… The thought is almost unbelievable. Is this real or am I just fooling myself into believing my biggest dream? It doesn't matter. I'd rather fool myself into happiness than wake up to a cruel reality._

Kefira grinned up at her older brother as Kyoya grinned down at her.

_He's not perfect, but neither am I. We'll make mistakes, stumble and fall, but we'll always be there to pick each other up. You're the best Kyoya._

"Let's go home Kefira."

_Home. My home is with you big brother. Wherever you are is where home is._

Nodding with a smile, Kefira followed the Legendary Blader towards the airport where the plane was waiting to take them back to Africa.


End file.
